Teela's tears
by goddess-eva
Summary: Someone has seen Teela's Moment of weakness read and see what happens
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these beautiful characters do not belong to me. I wish they were don't you. For those who don't like Teela blah to them.  
  
TEELA'S TEAR By goddess-eva  
  
After the battle, heading back to G.I.S in my Goddess, I try to calm my sisters. I know, I say to them, I feel her pain too. Poor Heltage... But we must go on. We must wait. The next will make everything right. With that I step onto the platform in the station, to hear the news from Tune that I have already seen with my own eyes: "The Pilot is dead. I'm giving priority to fixing Luhma Klein!" I nod. I can't even give them time to grieve; time is of the essence, and another swarm is on the way. The choice is mine alone. I tell them that I will put in another request for a Pilot for Luhma Klein Immediately, giving Tune the go-ahead to begin repairs. Before I leave, I can see it in their eyes: they think I'm cold.  
  
Gareas is heading towards me, full of anger. And so I tell them that Victim  
  
won't wait for us. I leave them to mourn until it is time for the next battle to begin -- a time that will come too soon, I fear. Everyone is paying their respect to Ernest, and it must seem cruel that I cannot do that now. But there is also someone else who must be comforted. I feel her hurt and know that she wants to cry. Heltage, my sister, I know you grieve and I understand your pain, I tell her. Ernest was a fine soldier, beautiful and the gentlest of creatures as well. I know what these children do isn't fair, but we must protect Zion for the future. It is difficult for me to say, but I add, Don't cry, because this isn't the end. There will be others. As I told her this, something slipped from one of my eyes, watery and salty. A tear, I think they call it.  
  
In the corner, a silent Yu watched the scene between Luhma Klein and I, and he must have seen the only tear I have ever cried. Without saying anything further, I turned and left. Victim is near, and on this sad day, we still have to fight. 


	2. Yu's Dilema

Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. Only the story and so on.  
  
Author's note: This story is a continuation of Teela's Tear. It's based off the effect it has on the one person you saw this Yu. Please read Teela's Tear first to fully understand. This story is also sappy, sad, and as usual short.  
  
Yu's P.O.V.  
  
Before going back into the shadows of in the maintenance area. It's strange what I've just seen. Hmm I wonder she didn't seem to feel my presence. I slip back into the shadows thinking on what I had seen. My body was automatically navigating me through G.I.S. until I look up to see I was at my room. I sense a familiar presence Kazuhi. Yes it's time for me to change into ceremonial wear so that I can pay my respects to a fallen comrade. I enter and see that Kazuhi as usual anticipated my needs.  
  
Kazhui: P.O.V.  
  
Ah, my brother's near just in time for him to change so we can go to the ceremony. He steps through the door. I see a slight movement in his face something's troubling him other than Earnest's death. I bowed as he entered and went to find a seat in his room. I sit patiently knowing in time he will tell me what's wrong.  
  
Yu's: P.O.V.  
  
Entering the room. I bowed in greeting to my sister. As she went to find a seat in the room. I can see as the slightly raised a brow questioning me if I am alright. I know she senses something not right with me. I'm now contemplating telling her of my discovery. I wonder is she would take it as I have maybe as a female she will shed some light on the puzzle I witnessed. Thinking about this while I changed. Now that I changed, I went to the other seat beside Kazhui's and begin telling her what I had been a witnessed to and the most remarkable of all was the tear's that Teela shed.  
  
I see the slight shift in my sister's face to suggest she was shocked but quickly recovered.  
  
Kazhui's: P.O.V.  
  
He finished changing his clothes and came beside me. He told me told me what was the source of his distress. Kazhui, he said". I was Teela crying and but the most remarkable thing he continued was the pure crystal tears that she shed. And he continued to describe what happened. "Sister I don't think she realized I was there". He said. I was surprised but I quickly go over it. I then begin to tell him " Yu, Teela's just like us and like up people don't expect us to show emotions and not care cause of the mask we show to them. And you brother dear caught her when her masked had cracked so to speak, you saw her in her moment of grief".  
  
Yu: P.O.V.  
  
Between my sister and I we came up with the conclusion that Teela does have to the contrary some of her humanity left in her after all. And with that we stepped out of the room and went to say our farewell to our fallen comrade.  
  
  
  
Plz review if only to make me feel better. 


End file.
